


Never Get To Heaven

by Elenduen



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America Civil War, Iron Man (Movies), Justice League (2017), Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Zack Snyder's Justice League 2021
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Family, Blood and Violence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crossover, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Except Wanda, Good Person Lex Luthor, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt Lex Luthor, Hurt Tony Stark, Jason Todd Has Issues, Kidnapping, M/M, MCU/DCU, Major Character Injury, Not Team Cap Friendly at first, Post Zack Snyder's Jusice League 2021, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Justice League (2017), Precious Peter Parker, SHRA, Superhero Boyfriends, Superhero Lex, They will redeem themselves, Whump, billionaire boyfriends, i hate her, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: They should all be celebrating, Superman is back, the Justice League is formed, everything they fought for they have. But the Rogue Avengers are returning to the compound. Lionel Luthor is missing, and plans are being made to tear down the three billionaires and everything they built. An unholy allience is formed and soon Lex is framed for a murder he didn't commit, Tony is in a coma, and Bruce's boys come under attack while their Father is imprisoned for crimes he didn't commit.With three of the most powerful men in the world incapasitated things take a turn for the worst as Secretary Ross takes power and beings persecuting Mutants and Superheros, Gotham is being overun without the Bat Family to protect it, and there seems to be a sudden abundance of kryptonite weapons being supplied to Ross by an anonymous company, run by a man who is all too familiar.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Never Get To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the Snyder cut and I loved it. I liked the Joss Whedon version too, but Snyder's was more aimed at an adult audience rather than teen culture. I'm hoping that the release of the Snyder cut will spark a lot of fanfics.

Never get to heaven

I’ll hold your hand,  
Kiss me to sleep,  
Please catch the wind, if I can’t breathe in,  
And send it when I leave.

But if I, never get to heaven.  
Will you find a way to me?  
And if I never get to heaven.  
Say you’ll come and rescue me.

Please catch my tears.  
Will you carry me?  
Or do I deserve to walk alone.  
The only Father that I’ve ever known.  
Don’t leave me here on my own.

And if I never get to heaven.  
Do you think I’ll still be free?  
And if I never get to heaven.  
Say you’ll come, and be with me,  
Be with me.

So let the ground crumble underneath my feet,  
No six feet’s never going to be enough to bury me,  
As long as I am on your shoulders,  
We’ll be standing when the world is over.

And if I never get to heaven,  
Do you think I’ll still be free.  
And if I never get to heaven,  
Say you’ll come and be with me.  
Be with me.

By Sarah Blaine

Chapter One

Ironically it had all gone to plan. Resurrecting Clark had gone pretty much without a hitch, okay, he’d been pretty out of it at first, had attacked the newly formed league, Iron Man, War Machine, and Spiderman, and he had nearly fried Bruce, had it not been for Lex shouting his name and tearing off his Dragonfly face mask so that Clark could see him, then they may not have been able to stop Clark’s rampage. However, Lex calling out to him had triggered Clark’s humanity and he had ceased his attack on Bruce and taken off with Lex to the family farm in Smallville where his memories had come back to him. 

The two of them, after reuniting him with Martha, had joined the rest of the league, defeating Steppenwolf, and preventing the worse beings from crossing through the portal that the Motherboxes had opened up. Just one look into that dimension/world had convinced everyone present that there was far worse than Steppenwolf and likely they would end up having to deal with it at some point. 

With the fall of the Avengers and the death of Superman, the world had been in a very vulnerable position, the newly formed Justice League as they had been christened was sorely needed. 

Tony, Rhodey worked on sorting out deals with the Sokovia accords, so that their identities could remain secret so long as two members knew of them and did not have secret identities themselves, ie. Tony and Rhodey, but also Victor as he could not really hide what he now was. If any one of them went rogue for any reason, then their anonymity would be forfeit and they would face criminal prosecution. 

Sadly, this deal caught the attention of the rogue Avengers, and T’Challa acted as mediator for them between the UN, the Accords Council, and the Rogues, managing to get them deals so they could return to America. 

They were all to be confined to the Avenger’s compound for a period of Two-years with electronic tags being placed on them. The only times they were allowed off site was to complete the community service they had been ordered to do, Five Hundred Hours each, and for Superhero missions. 

Tony was seething. But with the King of Wakanda backing them, and both the Accords council and UN paving the way, there was not much he could do about it. 

He also had other worries on his mind, as did Lex, Bruce, and Clark. 

Since his creation of Doomsday Lionel had been languishing in a cell in Arkham Asylum, apparently completely brain fried from whatever he’d seen in the data core of the Kryptonian ship, but then one night as Guards had been moving the inmates out he had been found to be missing and a decoy had been in his cell. 

So far there had been no sign of him, there was a police search as he was a dangerous criminal, but Clark, Lex, Tony, and Bruce were worried for more personal reasons. 

Lionel knew about their superhero identities, he knew of Bruce’s boys, he probably knew of Peter Parker, and if he didn’t yet then he would likely learn it soon, the man had already put Martha Kent in danger to get what he wanted, so there was no reason to think that he wouldn’t do the same to Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Peter. 

Clark and Lex should have been planning their wedding, should have been looking forward to their future together after all they had been through, instead they were having to look over their shoulders and comb the world for Lex’s deranged Father. 

“I should have killed him when I had the chance.” Bruce grunted. 

“Yeah, you should.” Jason unhelpfully said as he lounged over one of the computer cages in the cave, he spun one of his guns around his index finger, dicing with death since the safety was off and the gun was loaded. “Killing the fucker would have solved all this shit.”

“You think murder solves everything.” Dick chided around a mouthful of dry cereal which he was eating out of the box, something Alfred would scold him for when he found out. 

“Like it doesn’t?” Jason asked with a grin. 

“There’s still been no sign of him?” Tim asked Bruce, coming to stand behind him, a can of some disgustingly sugary, highly caffeinated drink in his hand which he was slurping from. Really, Bruce needed to do something about Tim’s caffeine addiction. 

“No.” He grumbled, “He escaped the asylum and has simply slithered off into the darkness.” 

“He might not have.” Damian said, looking up from where he’d been scowling down at a history text book he was studying for schoolwork, Bruce would worry about Damian’s eyesight with all the scowling he did, but it was the boy’s normal expression. Something he’d inherited from Bruce if Dick was to be believed. 

“Maybe someone he pissed off abducted him from the asylum and disembowelled him.”

Bruce rose his eyebrows. That was a possibility. Lionel had pissed off a lot of people, it wasn’t completely ridiculous to think that maybe a past enemy had seen an opportunity and taken it to get revenge. But then, if they had wanted to kill him, why go to all the trouble of getting him out of Arkham, why not just kill him there? 

With all the screaming that went on in the place Lionel screaming in terror or pain would hardly rouse suspicion or concern.

He made a mental note to mention this to Lex the next time they spoke. Compiling a list of Lionel’s enemies would take some effort, there were so many of them and a lot of those had criminal if not murderous histories. 

“So are we hitting the streets tonight or what?” Dick asked after a few minutes. 

“We are.” Bruce agreed then pointed a finger at Tim and Damian, “It’s a school night, the two of you are staying here.” 

“Buzz kill.” Tim grumbled. 

“Asshole.” Damian spat. 

Bruce grinned, “Love you both too. Get to bed by eleven and don’t sass Alfred.” He said getting to his feet and stretching, feeling his hips ache in protest having become stiff from sitting too long. 

“When’s Tony coming by again?” Tim asked, “He’s always more agreeable when he’s getting laid.”

“Not soon enough.” Jason grumbled. “So he’ll be a grumpy bastard until he get’s his end away.” 

“He’s always a grumpy bastard.” Dick said sagely. 

Bruce ignored them, he was resigned to having no privacy or respect by now, fighting it just gave him a headache. Besides, they did have a point, he was always in a far more mellow mood or as mellow as his moods ever got, when he and Tony were having sex. 

Unfortunately, Tony had to be in upstate New York at the compound to welcome home the rogues, otherwise he’d be at the manor. Bruce didn’t envy him this task, and he was forcing himself to stay away because if he did otherwise then he would undoubtedly end up punching Captain America. 

Putting on his cowl and cape he made his way over to the batmobile and climbed in, he’d barely revved the engine when two motorbikes roared into life, smiling grimly he set off into the night, flanked by Dick and Jason. 

*****

Metropolis.

Clark watched Lex type on his laptop. He’d always loved watching Lex work, seeing those long elegant hands tapping computer keys, stroking tablet screens, holding pens. 

Were hands a normal sex object? If not then whoever thought so had obviously not seen Lex’s hands. 

They were pure sex, all smooth and flawless, slender, graceful, with perfectly shaped and buffed nails that promised to dig just deep enough into the skin, and fingers that had enough strength to hold just tight enough. 

Yeah, Lex’s hands were sexy, but then all of him was sexy. His long slender limbs, his washboard abdomen, rounded buttocks, smooth and perfectly shaped head. 

Few people could really pull off being bald, but somehow Lex managed it, made having a hairless body incredibly sensual. Maybe it was because his skin was pure alabaster with few scars to mar it’s surface thanks to his accelerated healing. Maybe it was because he was one of the rare people in the world to have perfect symmetry in his features, or maybe it was his confidence, his swagger and unerring charm. 

He had a silver tongue to go with his exceptional looks, he could use it to charm the pants of a nun, or to cut glass depending on his mood. He could sweet talk, flatter, intrigue, assure, and seduce just about anyone, but he could also cut people to the quick, verbally flay and eviscerate those who angered him. 

Clark really wasn’t sure which he liked better, Lex seducing with honeyed words and coy smiles that suggested so much pleasure and so much more than he was saying aloud, or bared teeth and cruel insults and barely veiled threats being spat out with vitriol. 

Really everything about Lex was delicious and sinful. Clark had felt like such a pervert back when he was a kid and he and Lex were at the beginning of their friendship. 2001 Kansas had not really been LGBTQA friendly, especially not a small town in the middle of nowhere, where even divorce and living with somebody or having a baby outside of marriage was frowned upon. 

Clark had still been discovering his sexuality, he’d clung to his crush on Lana, obsessing over it to convince himself that he didn’t like boys, and with other boys it was pretty much true, then came Lex. 

All slim sleek lines, fitted suits, designer clothing, smooth talking, big city grown, and cultured in ways that no one else in Clark’s life was. 

He'd flushed crimson when he’d overheard his Mother saying to his Father that he had an understandable crush on Lex. That it was just a case of Lex being an older attractive man who was very different to everyone else in Clark’s life and that he’d get over it soon enough. 

That had been when he’d still been denying the truth to himself, but after his disastrous Summer on Red Kryptonite in Metropolis, and after Lex’s deadly second marriage and near death had Helen’s hands, Clark had stopped pretending. His summer in metropolis had taught him a lot, had shown him a great deal of diversity when it came to sexuality and gender and he was no longer going to try and bury his true feelings and conform to small minded town’s ideals. 

Jonathon had been horrified and Martha confused and worried, when he’d come out and admitted that he was bi-sexual if not outright gay. Sure he liked women, but his time in metropolis had taught him that he really liked men, and Lex’s return to the living and Smallville was such that he was not going to risk losing him again. 

So, blind and deaf to Martha and Jonathon’s protests he had gone to the mansion, seized Lex by the waist, lifting him up with effortless ease and bent him back over the pool table, kissing him until Lex had desperately needed to breathe.  
He could remember it perfectly, how Lex had given a startled cry that had become a gasp and then moan, his body arching into Clark’s powerful embrace, his hands running over the expanse of Clark’s muscled back and gripping onto him as he’d reciprocated the kiss, fighting Clark for dominance, refusing to just lay back and take it, even though his body was spread out and willing. 

When they had finally come up for air Lex had looked dazed and aroused as he’d panted, “Clark, what’s…”

“I want you.” Clark had said, “I want you and I know you want me, and I’m tired of pretending otherwise. I’m tired of pretending to only like girls, tired of seeing you being screwed over by sluts and bitches, tired of pretending…” He’d paused, sucking in a breath and summoning all of his courage before he’d ploughed on, “Pretending to be human.” 

Lex had stared at him then, stunned briefly into silence, then he’d smiled and wrapped his hand about the back of Clark’s neck, “And here I had thought you were just another mutant. But you are really not, are you? You are something so much greater.”

Clark had confessed then, the two of them had gone to take seats on Lex’s ridiculously comfortable sofa and Clark had confessed to all of it, his heritage, the lies, the manipulation from Jor-el, how he’d come into his powers, how and why he’d run to Metropolis during the summer. 

Lex had listened without comment, just letting Clark get it all out, then he’d taken Clark’s hand and made confessions of his own, how he’d never let go of his obsession with the car accident, how he’d been collecting memorabilia of all the weird events that had happened while he’d been in Smallville, trying to figure everything out. 

He’d even shown Clark the room where he’d gotten it all stored away. It should have been unnerving, to discover how much Lex had already worked out on his own, but instead Clark had found it arousing, the fact his lover was so smart. He’d even told Lex that and to this very day Lex denied blushing. 

Sadly though they had not become lover for another two ball and dick repressing years, because alien heritage aside, Clark was still under the legal age of sexual consent, and Lex wasn’t going to break that law no matter how hard Clark tried to get him to. He did manage to get Lex to show some leniency in regard to hand jobs, if he hadn’t then Clark was pretty sure they would both have gone completely insane by the time he turned eighteen. 

His parents hadn’t been happy, Jonathon had been firmly against the relationship and threatened to go to the police, but Clark had told him that if he did so then he and Martha would never see him again. Martha had been worried that Clark was too young, too naïve, was confusing love with his hormones, that it would all inevitably end in heartache. But over a decade later the two of them were still going strong and were now engaged. 

Unfortunately, Clark’s coming out had ended his friendship with Pete. But said relationship had been fragile for a while by then so Clark had seen it coming. He and Chloe had drifted apart too, by the time Clark was eighteen the two of them hardly spoke anymore. Clark had simply grown up, he wanted different things to her, he wanted his life with Lex. 

They had moved to metropolis together, Clark had gone to college while Lex had been working on his company, then once Clark’s degree was complete he’d begun to travel, actively begun to rescue people and learn more about himself and his abilities. Meanwhile Lex had been setting himself up as his own superhero in Metropolis, aided and abetted by the Dark Knight of Gotham, who’d trained him. Clark had planned to make his debut as a superhero with Lex at his side, but it hadn’t worked out that way, what with Zod arriving and then the attack on Metropolis. Clark would always carry guilt over the destruction of the city, no matter how many times Lex told him it wasn’t his fault, he would still blame himself for all the lost lives and maimed bodies. 

His guilt had been one of the strings Lionel had been pulling when he’d been turning the world against Superman, the manipulative bastard pushing all the right buttons to make Clark feel like he was a monster, and have the world agree. 

Really if anyone had deserved to die in black zero it had been Lionel Luthor, but just like a cockroach the bastard had survived unscathed; and the bastard was still out there now, still causing them worry even after all they had been through. 

“Deep thoughts?” 

Clark blinked and smiled as he met Lex’s grey/blue eyes, “Thinking about us.” He said, “About how we first got together.”

Lex snorted, “How I was body snatched and molested by an alien you mean.” 

“I don’t remember hearing any complaints.” 

“How could I complain when I had your tongue down my throat and body flush against mine?” Lex demanded, “I’m not a saint and you could drive one to cardinal sin.” 

“Oh I don’t know, you were pretty restrained.” Clark said, “No matter what I did to get you into bed.” 

“I nearly died of sexual frustration.” Lex grumbled, “I should have made whoever wrote the law about age of consent be in a room with you in tight jeans and a too small t-shirt. They would have quickly changed the law then.” 

Clark laughed and rose to his feet, going over to Lex and placed his hands on Lex’s shoulders, massaging them gently, “Worth the wait in the end though.” 

“Completely.” Lex agreed. Relaxing under Clark’s touch. 

That first night together in Lex’s penthouse had been the best night of Clark’s life, the first night of the rest of their lives, and no matter what the world or universe had to throw at them next, they would have a long and happy life together. 

*****

International Waters. 

Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke climbed onboard the yacht and made his way to where Lionel Luthor and Secretary Ross were sitting before the onboard swimming pool drinking champagne.

“Care for a glass?” Lionel offered, “We should drink to our union, celebrate in fact.”

“I didn’t come here to drink.” Wilson grunted stripping off his face mask. 

“Oh I know.” Lionel said, “You came because you want revenge on Batman, a bit of eye for an eye.” A pointed comment at Wilson’s missing right eye courtecy of Batman. “Well, our interests are on common ground. You want to destroy Batman, Mr Secretary here wants to bring down Iron Man, and I want to make my Son pay and destroy that Alien abomination. So, as we have common goals, we should work together, yes?”

“Indeed.” Ross agreed sipping his champagne, “With Stark out of the picture I can get the accord back on track, get the SHRA pushed through and bring these freaks to heal.” 

“And without Superman and Dragonfly I can bring my plans to fruition, and without the batman, Gotham will be anyone’s for the taking.” Lionel said, “And you will get your revenge.” He nodded to Wilson, “And as a show of good will I shall tell you the Bat’s name.” He paused and leaned forward, “Bruce Wayne.”

Wilson stared at Lionel and then laughed, “Perfect.” He said and picked up the third glass, “And I think I’ll have that drink.” 

Smiling Lionel filled the glass and raised his own, “To the future.” He said.


End file.
